


Paranoia

by DirtRaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtRaven/pseuds/DirtRaven
Summary: A very self indulgent story about Dimitri with paranoia. But Claude is there to help.





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling paranoid, so now Dimitri has to feel paranoid too. But in all seriousness, I wrote this to try and help relax a bit. This is just a very short and quick story I wrote at 2am, so it's not much. There may be spelling errors, I will revise in the morning.

Strong wind howled into the night as the faint sound of crickets mixed into the song. A single light was flickering in the pitch black monastery. Dimitri sat on his bed, backed into the corner and covered in the thin sheets. He didn't feel safe, the sheets didn't cover him enough. The room felt too big and too empty. It felt like anything could reach out and grab him in an instant. How did he know what was in the dark waiting for him? He didn't know; that was the problem. He didn't know what lurked in the night, what creatures could end his life. The feeling of being watched was too great. Dimitri shriveled deeper into the corner, the hard wall preventing him from going any farther. A whine escaped when he hit the wall. His breathing became more ragged as he thought about everything that could be waiting for him in the shadows. Outside his window came the loud shriek of a crow as the animal flew by with loud wingbeats. The sound made Dimitri yelp and cover himself in the sheets more. He hated this, he hated night, he hated the dark. No one knew what was in the dark, what creatures stalked around, waiting for unsuspecting prey. What people waited with those creatures, ready to leap and slice with their blade.  
Dimitri's ears rang as hot tears streamed down his face. The sound of his door squeaking open made him jump, ready to fend off against whatever dared enter his room.  
"Hey, hey, woah there Princey! It's just me!"  
Claude. Thank the Goddess. Dimitri eased a little at the other's voice.  
"I was going back to my room when I heard you yell. Is everything alright?" Claude moved into the dim room and shut the door behind him.  
It was a moment before Dimitri replied, "Y- yes. I am fine."  
Claude frowned at the prince. He moved over to Dimitri's bed and sat on the corner, "C'mon, there's something wrong. You don't just yell out for nothing."  
Paranoia picking up again, Dimitri's eyes darted around the room. What could have gotten in behind Claude? Was Claude here to hurt me? No, he's my friend. He wouldn't. Right? There's still a chance. But that's not all there is to worry about. What about outside? What scared that crow? Will it come for me too? How big is it? What does it look like? How can I defend against it? Someone's watching me. Oh, it's Claude, he's here.  
"Hello? Are you there Dimitri? Look, sorry I pried. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I'll just leave," Clause moved to get up but Dimitri reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him sitting.  
"No. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone," Dimitri sounded desperate. He didn't want to be alone, not knowing what was out there and what could harm him.  
The other stopped moving and looked at him, "Okay. I won't leave."  
Dimitri moved from his corner an inch and brought Claude back to him, still clinging to his arm. He was warm. He makes me feel safe. I want him to stay.  
"Um," Dimitri starts, "Will you stay with me tonight? Ah, no that sounds weird. I'm sorry. Actually, you should know," he keeps rambling on, his words falling into mumbles.  
"I didn't catch that last part," Claude smirked.  
The blonde's face grew red as he fidgeted with his hands, still wrapped around the other boy, "Er. I, um. I really like you Claude. No I. I love.. you.." Dimitri trailed off, looking away.  
The other boy smiled down at him and took one of his hands, "I love you too, my prince. I've been waiting for you to say something, it was really obvious you know."  
Dimitri groaned, his mind slowly drifting back to the dark. Even though Claude was here, he still felt that dread. That something was waiting for him. That something was out to get him.  
"Please don't tease. You make me feel safe, and I want you to stay close. You're my light in the dark, Claude. Please stay with me tonight."  
"Of course, my prince. Whatever's bothering you we'll conquer together."  
The prince smiled and loosened his grip on Claude's arm. Claude pulled the two of them down on the bed and took away the sheets that were wrapped around Dimitri. The other boy tensed as the fabric was taken away.  
"Shh, don't worry, I'm just moving it so it will cover both of us, Alright?" Claude spread out the sheet as best he could with one arm, and laid it across Dimitri and him.  
Both boys were under the sheets and close together. Dimitri sighed and snuggled closer to Claude, trying to stop thinking about everything that might be in the dark. Claude brought his dark hand up to the blonde's head and stroked it. His hand twirling through blonde streaks, attempting to calm the other. The attempt worked, Dimitri focused everything he could on the soft touch on his head. It was soothing. Soon, his worries melted away and he only focused on being in Claude's arms. It was still several long minutes until Dimitri started to feel drowsy. After a few more pets, he finally fell asleep, mind clear of the dark, and a very faint smile upon his lips. Once he knew he was asleep, Claude stopped petting and wrapped his arm around Dimitri.  
"Goodnight my prince, I won't let anything hurt you, no matter what," and with that, Claude drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
